iDon't Regret It
by musicfreak291
Summary: When Sam wants to do it with Freddie, he is afraid that she will regret it later in her life. Contains Adult content. Seddie oneshot.


**iDon't Regret It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: Okay so this is my first M rated fanfic. A little warning though, there is some lemon so do not read it if you do not like it.**

* * *

Freddie sat in his car, hands on the steering wheel. The car sped down the street, the light from the street lamps passing by. He slowed down and finally came to a stop at the red light. He turned to his right, to see a drunk and sleeping Sam in the passenger seat.

The pair had recently graduated from Ridgeway High School and were attending a graduation party at Jake's house. Of course the party had alcohol and not to long after they arrived, Sam had gotten herself dead drunk. So Freddie was now driving her home, no not her home, but his. Carly didn't tag along since she wanted to pull an all nighter at the party.

The light turned green and he stepped on the gas, making the car accelerate down the road. Soon, Bushwell Plaza came into view. Freddie parked his car and walked over to the passenger door.

"Sam. Sam wake up." he said as he shook her shoulders. She swatted his hands away and turned on her side. He gave a sigh and carried her in his arms, bridal style. He closed the door (a/n: assuming his car is the one where the car locks automatically when you walk away.) and walked towards the lobby. He entered the quiet lobby and snuck past a sleeping Lewbert.

Soon he was at his apartment door. He lifted his elbow and pressed the doorbell, since he had no way of opening it himself. His Mom answered the door.

"Freddie? I didn't think you would be back so early." She asked curious as to why her son was back at only 10.20pm "I assumed you were going to be at the party until past midnight?"

"Well, Sam got drunk so I decided to come home early." He said as he entered the apartment. He was glad that his mom finally gave him some slack, which meant no more tick baths, curfews and what not.

"Oh okay. Why don't you put Sam in your room." Mrs Benson said and he nodded, heading for his bedroom. Freddie kicked his door open and walked in, placing Sam on his bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of clothes. He exited the room, looking for his mom who was in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, can you help me get Sam changed into these?" Freddie asked, handing his mom a T-shirt and shorts. She nodded and headed for his room. Freddie proceeded to the bathroom to get changed himself.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, dressed in a plain white T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He looked at his reflection for a moment before splashing some water on his face and then proceeding to wipe it off with a towel. He walked to the door and opened it, only to be shocked by his mother standing right outside the door.

"Mom, you scared me." Freddie said.

"Sorry sweetie. Anyway, Sam's changed and I put her clothes in your dresser." She said.

"Thanks mom." Freddie said walking past her towards his room.

"Freddie." His mom shouted. He turned at looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I put a box of condoms in your dresser too." She said, looking uneasy as she said that.

"What?" Freddie questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you're not young anymore and I know that hormones can sometimes get out of hand, so I just want you to be safe." She said.

"Mom, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." Freddie said.

"Well it was just in case." Mrs Benson said before walking towards her own room.

Freddie stood there and shook his head. It was times like these that the new Mrs Benson creeped him out. He still wasn't used to her being so liberal about things as big as sex. He walked into his room to see Sam, changed and wrapped in the blanket.

He switched of the light and climbed into bed beside her. He put an arm around her and she responded by snuggling into his chest. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead before slowly drifting off to sleep too.

* * *

Freddie awoke from his sleep. The room was dark and quiet. He looked at the clock beside his table and noticed it was around 3 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, his right still around Sam's sleeping form. He figured his mom was already asleep.

He then realised that there was something weighing down on his crotch area. He looked down and saw Sam's hand on it. He slowly lifted her hand and placed it beside her, only to have her return it back to its original spot. He tried it once again, slowly lifting her hand moving it away from his sensitive area. This time however, the hand shot back to its spot really fast and he cringed at the slight pain he felt when Sam's hand was clutching his dick through the fabric.

"You move my hand one more time and your dick is coming with me." Sam said and opened her eyes."

"Sam? You're awake?" Freddie asked.

"No, I'm still asleep. Can't you tell by the way my eyes are wide open?" Sam said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked signalling to her hand on his cock.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sam asked. Freddie got the idea immediately. He blushed but didn't think that Sam saw it since it was too dark.

"Um Sam, don't you think we're taking this a little bit too fast?" Freddie asked. Sam finally detached her hand from him and began speaking.

"Oh come on Freddie, we've been dating for like what? 4 years?" Sam said.

"Sam, we've only been dating for 3 months." Freddie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh are we any different than the way we acted 4 years ago? Do we still fight?" Sam said. Freddie just looked down. "So technically, we've been dating for like 4 years now."

"Look Sam I think you're still drunk. You are not thinking straight. Let's just have a good night sleep and talk about this when you are sober." Freddie said.

"I'm not drunk. Geez, you want me to prove it to you. Fine." Sam said and got up off the bed. She wobbled slightly from the sudden movement but soon enough regained her balanced and was walking around the room. "See, I'm not drunk." Sam said before sitting back down on the bed.

"Okay okay you're not drunk." Freddie said raising his arms.

"So what's the problem?" Sam asked.

"I just…" Freddie started but Sam cut him off.

"Come on, I had my first kiss with you. You are my first true love and now I want you to be my first time." Sam said. Freddie looked at her face. It made him want to melt.

"Please Freddie, for me." She said. She had learned how to use Carly's 'please for me' trick. He hated it since right after he got over Carly, Sam came along. Freddie sighed and gave in.

"Fine but only because you want me to." He said moving his lips to capture hers.

"That's my dork." Sam said before taking another kiss. The kisses continued, each one getting more passionate than the previous. Freddie hands had made his way around Sam waist while her's was in his hair. Sam's tongue pushed at Freddie's lips, begging for entry. He opened up and allowed her tongue to enter. Their tongues battle for dominance in each other's mouth. Slowly, Sam hand snaked it's way down his back and to his crotch. Freddie moan slightly when he felt her hand graze past his semi erect dick. He trailed his kisses down from her mouth to her jaw line, kissing each spot tenderly.

"Remove your shirt." Sam commanded and Freddie quickly obliged, slipping his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. Sam began kissing his chiselled chest. He had gotten the time to work out so he wasn't such a wimp anymore. Freddie slowly pulled at the hem of her shirt and she allowed him to pull it off. Sam's hand then snaked into his sweatpants and past his boxers, grabbing hold of his erect dick. Freddie let out a soft moan as she slowly rubbed her hand up and down his shaft.

Freddie's lips soon returned to Sam's as the war between tongues erupted again. Freddie placed a hand cautiously on one of her breast, softly massaging it. She moaned slightly and Freddie's hand went to the back to unhook her bra. She slipped it off and threw in onto the pile of clothes now gathered on the floor. They collapsed back onto the bed, Sam straddling Freddie as their kisses continue.

Freddie slowly moved his lips towards her breast, slowly licking at her nipple. It sent shivers down Sam's spine. She removed her hand from his pants and pulled them off, revealing his boxers with a tent pitched. She slid the boxers off, his dick catching in the elastic and snapping back when it was removed.

Sam moved her lips to his penis and licked at it, slowly putting more if it into her mouth. Freddie, moaned as the feeling rocked his body. Sam began to suck on his cock, making waves of euphoria wash over him. "Sam…" he said.

Sam stopped sucking and brought his hand to her crotch. He got what she wanted and slowly inserted his finger into her only to find that she was slightly wet. She felt a little discomfort but soon it was replaced with pleasure. Freddie pulled at her panties, removing them and chucking them onto the floor.

Sam kissed Freddie's nipples as he continued to finger her, inserting another finger into her. Sam moaned and tilted her head back. "I want you in me Freddie. Do you have a condom?" Sam asked. By the words that Sam said, Freddie shot back to reality, and he realised what he was doing. He pulled out of Sam and sat up right, legs over the side of the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sam whispered into his ear, putting her arms around his neck from the back.

"I'm sorry Sam. I don't think I can do that." Freddie said.

"What? Why not?" Sam asked.

"It's just that, we've only been dating for 3 months and we don't know how the future's going to turn out." Freddie said.

"So what you're point? Sam, said, sucking on his earlobe.

"Listen, if this doesn't work out, I don't want you to regret doing it with me. Your first time should be special and…" he was silenced when Sam put her finger on his lips.

"Do you love me?" Sam asked.

"More than anything." Freddie said.

"Then, don't worry about it. Even if things don't work out between us, which I highly doubt by the way, I won't regret it. You want to know why?" Sam said and Freddie just stared at her. "I won't regret it because you are special Freddie, to me. You were my first kiss, my first love. Even if we don't get married or whatever, I won't ever regret it because it was with someone I love." Sam said.

"You say that, but in the future it may not be that way. You may regret it when you find someone else and feel like you wasted it on me." Freddie said.

"Okay look Freddie, if you're not ready, I can wait. I'm sorry, that I kind of rushed this but knowing that you love me is good enough." Sam said and slipped off the bed. However she was stopped when Freddie's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…you really sure you want to do this?" Freddie asked.

"Come on Freddie, would I lie to you." Sam said and smiled.

"Hold on." Freddie said as he went over to his dresser and took out a condom.

"That's my man." Sam said before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Freddie wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The both collapsed onto the bed one more time. Their bodies flushed against each other, Sam's body rubbing against his cock as she kissed him. He felt his dick become erect again and he spun her over, making her the one on the bottom.

He tore the wrapper and slid the condom over his cock. "You ready?" He asked Sam. She nodded and he slowly inserted his penis into her. Sam cringed at the pain she felt. Freddie saw her expression and moved in slower. Suddenly, Sam right hand grabbed his head pulling him in towards her lips and her left went to his butt, pushing him into her all the way, the kiss muffling her slight scream.

They broke apart the kiss. "You okay?" Freddie asked and Sam nodded. Freddie slowly started to move his body, slowly trying not to make this anymore painful than it needs to be. Slowly the pain faded and Sam slowly moved herself in rhythm to Freddie. Slowly, they increased their rhythm. Each moaning loudly, not caring if they woke Mrs Benson up.

"Sam, I'm going to cum." Freddie said as he continued to thrust into her. Sam too was near orgasm. They sound of bodies hitting each other got louder. "Sam." Freddie shouted.

"Freddie, its coming." Sam said as she felt the orgasm approaching. She came, the walls of her vagina tightened around Freddie's dick.

"Oh fuck." Freddie shouted as he soon ejaculated. The rhythm slowed until they finally stopped. Freddie removed himself from Sam and lay down beside her. Both were panting heavily and cover in a sheen of sweat.

"Wow." Sam said looking towards Freddie, his chest moving up and down with the huge breaths. "Now I know I won't regret that." Sam said. Freddie laughed and kissed her once on her lips.

"Well, let's just hope it stays that way." Freddie said as he got up from bed and removed the condom. Sam followed him into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

3 years later, two people were standing in a church.

"Do you Samantha Puckett, take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband. To cherish and look after him, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor said.

"I do." Sam said.

"And do you Fredward Benson, take Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife, to support her and care for her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Freddie said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Freddie smiled and leaned in to kiss Sam on the lips. As their lips touched, there was a roar coming from the crowd.

Carly, Spencer, Mrs Benson, Mrs Puckett as well as Mr Shay were there, all not wanting to miss the wedding. Sam and Freddie broke apart and walked down the stairs to their family.

"Congratulations you guys. I knew you guys would end up together." Carly said

"Yeah yeah, if not for you, we wouldn't have even been dating." Sam said. It was true though, Carly had been the one to convince them to go on a date with each other, and now Freddie and Sam owed that to Carly.

"Oh Freddie, you grow up so fast. First you were only in middle school and now you're married." Mrs Benson said, tears flowing down her face.

"Aww mom, don't cry." Freddie said, pulling his mom into a hug.

"So Sam, you did everything that I didn't. you got yourself an education, a good husband and a great job. I'm so proud of you." Mrs Puckett said, she too crying. Sam couldn't help it when she saw her mother cry and she too started to tear.

"Thanks mom, for everything." She said and hugged her mom.

"Hey Freddie, You better take care of my daughter or you will be sorry." Mrs Puckett shouted out. Everyone laughed and Freddie walked over to Sam.

"Sure thing Mrs Puckett. If I have to carry her all my life I would do it." He said and shot a smirk at Sam.

"Oh no you're not…" Before Sam could finish her sentence, Freddie lifted her up and carried her to the car.

"So I guess I don't have to worry about you regretting what we did that night now." Freddie said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You didn't need to worry about that from that night itself." Sam said and kissed Freddie on the lips. Freddie placed her in the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Bye everyone." They said.

"Have fun on your honeymoon." Carly shouted before the couple drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you have it. What do you think? Was it good or so bad I shouldn't write anything like this ever again, which I probably won't. lol. Anyway, please drop a review.**


End file.
